hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Polar Quarter
The 'Polar Quarter '''acts as a culmination of the past Christmas locations. The Gift Shop can be seen still functional on the right, and the Christmas School in the background. The location still keeps in tradition, as there is still a very familiar decorated tree within the frame. The Quarter, as with the majority of locations, seems to be devoid of human interaction. Santa's sleigh seems to be left behind, prompting the Detective to have the player investigate here. Obtaining a letter in the sleigh, it's no doubt that the Snow Queen is behind the Christmas trouble again. Along with the 2018 December Event, the location introduces a new Anomaly, as well as a new item related to the Event: Soul Crystals that can potentially change the Snow Queen's evil future. In addition to the Ice Golems being revived, the Snowmen that appeared in the city are appearing once again. The player's perspective in this location seems to be looking down the marketplace, right next to the Gift Shop that was saved by them years prior. From there, points of interest when looking for items are the street, with the sleigh left behind, house on the left, the Gift Shop on the right, the adorned Sweet Shop further back, and lastly the outside of the once explored Christmas School. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Polar Quarter. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 December event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Angel * Statue next to the sleigh, orange robe * Small figure in front of reindeer * Standing left of shop behind sleigh (white) * On porch of left house, right of the door Apple * Made of snow, next to the reindeer * Candy apple on top of mailbox, left side * Back of sled, middle, in place of crystal Bullfinch (Similar-looking Robin) * Flying in the gift shop's window * On the snow in front of the reindeer * In between reindeer antlers Car * On carpet of leftmost house * Under the reindeer * To the player's right of the reindeer * In the street behind the reindeer & sleigh Chest * On the stairs of leftmost house * On the seat of the sleigh * In the lower front window of the gift shop * In front of the snowman Drum * Peppermint barrel, under reindeer legs * In street behind reindeer & sleigh Elf * Sitting on the porch bench, left * Sitting on left side of mailbox * Sitting in footwell opening of sleigh Hare * Snow bunny sitting next to the sleigh * Sitting in the sleigh Ice Cream * Lower right in dish in front of snowman Penguin * Bottom-right corner, next to snowman * In front of the sleigh, but behind the reindeer * On porch steps of left house Pretzel * In the mailbox * Above window in left front house Santa * Statue next to the door of leftmost house * Figure sitting on the Gift Shop's windowsill * Standing in front of shop behind the sleigh Snow Globe * On awning of the immediate left house * In the street behind the reindeer and sleigh * On the ground, front left corner of the sleigh Snow Shovel * Leaning on the Gift Shop window * Blue, leaning on back post of house to left Train * On porch of left house Item Drops Winter Keys ''Note that Winter Keys only appear as part of the December 2018 Event. * Stuck in the foreground snow * On the sleigh's top rail * In the Christmas garland covering the house's rail Keys Gallery PQ Keymap.png|Map will be updated regulary PQ Key1.png|Key on sleigh AboveLeftReindeer.png|Above Left Reindeer Ranks Gallery PQ Rank I.png|Rank I PQ Rank II.png|Rank II Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Roaming Snowman * Related Case: ** Northern Saga * Related Event: ** Heart of Winter * Locations * Events * Table of Contents